


占有

by mufazhongshengshan



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan
Relationships: Izu/Yaiba Yua





	占有

「道具就要好好利用」

刃更改着数据的另一端。

繁杂的黑色线条不断的传输着刃的欲求，直至眼前的湛蓝变得暗淡。

要说刃为什么要这样做，说实话她自己也搞不清楚。

因为所谓的「喜欢」？

别开玩笑了，你会爱上自己的手机吗？

事实上，从设法绑架到彻底入侵，刃已经不眠不休的计算了好几个日夜。能够当上A.I.M.S的技术顾问，自然不会是个无计划性的冲动笨蛋。

“完成了。”

刃伸了伸懒腰，身上便响起噼里啪啦的奏乐声，稍微一放松，疲惫就随着刃的一声叹息悄悄遍及全身。

对于道具来说就没有「疲惫」这一说法了吧。

刃站起身，指尖轻轻划过伊兹的脸颊——还是那层熟悉的人造肌肤，刃想。

黑夜中的伊兹是那样的迷人，在谁也找不到的黑暗角落里静静沉睡——月光爬上两人肩，在指尖的交汇处起舞。

刃就这样亲吻了伊兹。

在一片聒噪的沉寂当中。

“伊兹。”

“我在，刃小姐。”

以专属的亲吻作为启动方式，刃觉得自己有些恶趣味。

黑夜中突兀的一点蓝色，在狭小的房间当中旋转。伊兹缓缓地离开实验台，带着往常的恭敬姿态直面着刃。

“看起来，刃小姐似乎更改了我的数据呢。”

“不愧是飞电的修码吉亚——我该这样夸你吗？”

刃抱紧双臂，面上又带着不可一世的高傲。

“我检测到有许多外来数据试图更改我的系统，企图将我改造成完全相反的状态。”伊兹的语气不带一丝情感，只是静静的陈述着事实，“查询过最后的视觉记录后，我推测侵略方是您——刃唯阿小姐。”

“看来还是被你发现了。”刃并没有开灯的打算，“那为什么还要配合我？是想记录下我这般「丑恶」的模样，在日后用来威胁我？——那真是……”

“因为我接受了您的数据改造。”

“哈？愚蠢，这样做对你来说有什么好处？”

是深褐色与湛蓝色的碰撞，两人在黑夜当中僵持。

“因为我「喜欢」您。”

喧嚣在刃的耳根蔓延，庞大的鼓动仅在一瞬，便汇成小小一点，一点一点地撕咬着刃的耐心。

“开什么玩笑，明明只是个——”

“即使是修码吉亚——！”

那是刃第一次见到这样的伊兹，笃定而充满力量，抛弃了一贯的平静淡然，于沉默当中爆发。

“即使是修码吉亚，也有喜欢他人的资格。”

刃不知该如何形容此刻的伊兹，她清澈的湖水里泛着阵阵涟漪，在机械堆叠的胸腔当中，似乎跳动着一颗炙热的心脏。

“你只不过是我改造过的一项程序罢了。”

说实话，这究竟是伊兹自己的意识，还是计算好的应答，刃也分辨不清，只能将不安与怀疑压在手心，嘴上依然是带刺的冷酷模样。

“……如果您坚持这么认为的话，那就是事实。”

气氛再次回到冰点，刃的心里充斥着复杂的灰色情绪，似乎今天的太阳先生不打算出门，使得整个世界仍然沉浸在无可自拔的夜幕当中。

刃突然想不明白自己当初这么做的目的，自己费尽心思的计划，究竟是想要得到一团设定好的程序，还是真正意义上的「爱人」。

“我会永远陪在您身边，直至山崩地裂，暗无天日也不罢休。”

“你……”

修码吉亚并不具有复杂的感情识别功能，只能通过一些音调的差异及典型语句才能稍加判断。可刃却觉得自己的一举一动都被伊兹记录在案，她的视线就像一把利刃，反复切割，反复折磨。

“我只是一台修码吉亚，本不应该具有任何感情，但是在说出刚刚那句话的时候，我的体温会莫名的升高——难道说这也是您设定的程序吗？”

“……反正都要全面改造，倒不如把细节也全部加进去。”

“原来如此。”伊兹顿了顿，“但是我想说的是，不论我现在的想法是出自我的个人意识也好，是刃小姐设定的程序也罢，我都想要追随着您。”

“……不顾一切？”

“不顾一切。”

“刃小姐，我的想法会不会很奇怪。”

“自从你接收了我的数据的那一刻，你就不只是一台「修码吉亚」了。”

“那是「恋人」的意思吗？”

“别误会，只是作为「技术顾问」的试验品罢了。”

“那又为什么要对我进行「亲吻」呢？”

“……”

“因为「喜欢」吧。”

——————————END.


End file.
